


mark me baby, I'm yours

by MFLuder



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Shower Sex, piss in ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Dick wants to be marked. Jason slowly comes around.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 31
Kudos: 153





	mark me baby, I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> New kink alert!
> 
> Kindly, and wonderfully, betaed by [xavierurban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban). Further mistakes belong to me.

The first time they talk about it, Jason backpedals hard. 

“You want me to do _what_? Oh, no, Dickie. I knew you were kinky but that? No. Nope. Uh-uh.”

Dick shrugs, like he hadn’t just suggested _Jason piss on him_ , and lets it slide.

~~~

Two months later, Jason’s willing to concede. Not because Dick is pushing him past his comfort zone, or not taking no as _no_ , but because he’s Dick. He just asks, and teases, every time Jason mentions he has to piss, a little “oh you do? You can do it right here, you know,” and damn if Jason isn’t developing a Pavlovian response to it. Every time he goes to the bathroom now, he thinks and wonders what Dick would look like, drenched in his piss.

It doesn’t stop there, either. His brain suddenly supplies him with a million invasive thoughts of what Dick wants. Clothes on? Clothes off? Would Dick want to drink it? How far does this kink of his go?

The thing is, he knows, if he said no again, said it firmly, Dick would stop. But after the first initial reaction, Jason just rolls his eyes or blushes – or changes the subject – because it’s Dick and it’s easier to ignore him than turn him down. Damn if Dick doesn’t know his charming wiles will get him what he wants.

So that’s how he ends up, one night before they fuck, telling Dick he’ll try.

Dick’s eyes light up and Jason swears he can see him grow harder, cock already thick with arousal.

“Yeah, Jay? You gonna make me smell like you? Mark me?”

Jason shifts, resting back on his heels on the bed. “You don’t…you don’t want to drink it, do you? Or _do_ you want me to pee in your mouth?”

Dick laughs, too damn musical for the conversation they’re having. “Absolutely not. Unless your piss has magical properties once drank, I don’t need that to happen.”

Jason relaxes a bit. 

“It’s just like I said. I want you to mark me. I know you’ll like it. It’s base. Dirty. You like getting dirty,” Dick says, smirk on his face.

“Fuck you,” Jason breathes. He’s not wrong, though. He’s indulged every one of Dick’s kinks previously and Dick returns the favor. There was that time with the speculum and—

He shakes his head.

“How do you want…?”

Dick, already stretched out on the bed, stretches out further: his abs growing taut, and his legs curling around Jason’s knees. His arms go up to grab the headboard, keeping him long and lean. “Like this.”

“On your stomach?” he asks.

“Anywhere.” Dick amends, “But my face.”

Jason tries. He closes his eyes, summons up the visual of Dick drenched in piss, the one that’s gotten him through his recent jerk off sessions when he’s been alone.

Then, he opens his eyes, stares down at the beauty that is Dick splayed out on the bed, looking flirty, anticipatory, _hot_.

And instead of pissing, his cock begins to chub up.

“Fuck,” he growls.

Dick smiles, encouraging. “You can do it, Jay.”

Jason closes his eyes once more, clears his brain as best he can, and waits. And waits. Finally, he cracks an eye open, ashamed.

Dick is still smiling, though now it’s softer. “Pee shy, Jay?”

Jason grumbles. His erection is gone, but even though he can feel his bladder has something in it, he can’t let go.

“It’s okay. A lifetime of control doesn’t go away in one night. It’s okay,” Dick says, sitting up, wrapping his arms around Jason’s hips, grasping at his ass. “You did good, Jay.”

Jason blushes at the praise, knows he isn’t deserving because he didn’t give Dick what he wanted, but then Dick’s fingers slide down his crack and press against his hole; his cock twitches with interest and he lets himself forget about the failure as he presses Dick back into the mattress.

~~~

They try twice more before Jason gets frustrated and embarrassed and refuses to see Dick for two weeks, making up excuses because he feels like shit. He wants it now, wants to _give_ that to Dick, but it’s like erectile dysfunction – piss dysfunction – every time he tries and it’s goddamn embarrassing.

Until one day Dick barges in his window – okay, more like gracefully sneaks but still, uninvited – and accosts him early in the morning on a much-needed day off with no current criminal pursuit plans, no Joker threats, and no general insanity like amnesia or cults or life-threatening injuries happening.

Dick wakes him up, coffee and breakfast in hand – from the local diner, thank god – and proceeds to stubbornly push liquid down Jason for the next four hours.

He grumbles and shoves at Dick, but he lets it happen. Finally, he’s feeling full to bursting and mumbles something at Dick like “I think I’m ready,” and then tries to go into the bedroom.

Dick, though, takes his hand and leads him, instead, into the bathroom. Once there, he begins to strip Jason down, giving himself a tease as Jason begins to get aroused, his body feeling slightly confused, as Dick pinches his nipples and bites at his chin, his neck, his shoulders, as he peels Jason’s clothes off. He ends up shoving Dick back against the wall, to one of Dick’s smirking looks, and devouring his mouth while stripping the other man’s clothes off, too. They rub against each other, pressed into the bathroom wall, the towel bar shrinking their space, until Dick pulls away and ducks under his arm, turning the shower on.

“Come on, Jay,” he says, cajoling as he steps in.

Jason follows, feeling hulking and oversized in the standard apartment tub. He prefers Dick’s place with the waterfall showerhead and how it’s big enough for three.

Once in, Dick pulls him down and begins kissing him again, hot as the water that pours down and steamier than the bathroom is becoming. His hard planes are slick under Jason’s questing hands, and Dick is clearly getting worked up, his hands constantly touching Jason’s hips and ass, his thighs, his chest. Basically, anywhere but his cock.

“You can do it here. I bet you’re feeling so full right now. All that pressure building. I bet you’re clenching down, holding it in. I know how much you drank. Jay. I just want you to let it out. Think of how _good_ it’ll feel.”

Dick’s words in his ear are heated and low, smooth dirty talk, even as he’s telling Jason to piss. His hair is beginning to curl on the edges, damp and dripping, while Jason’s own, he knows, is plastered to his head. He can see the white streak in his bangs dangling now that the gel has been washed out.

Dick continues to tease him, almost tickling. Jason isn’t ticklish usually, but right now, with his bladder so full, the slightest reaction of his abdomen to Dick’s touch makes it feel like he could let go, but he still _can’t_ , too conditioned to not let it out in a setting like this.

“Come on, Jay. Do it for me. You’ll be so good. It’s gonna feel so good, I promise,” Dick continues to plead and entice.

Then his hand moves from light touches on his pelvis to a light pressure.

Fuck. Dick is pressing right on Jason’s bladder. 

It’s—. No. He _can’t_. He—.

Dick presses harder, leans back, arching his body into Jason’s, his shoulders into the shower wall. He’s fully erect and staring at Jason’s cock, practically licking his lips in anticipation. He reaches down to grab his own cock with his free hand and continues to push and press, Dick’s grip strong enough that Jason can’t back away, can’t escape the building intensity.

“Fucking _mark_ me, Jason,” Dick moans as he pulls back his foreskin, fucks into his hand. His hair is sopping now, flopping down into his face. He’s an Adonis, begging for Jason to piss on him. “Gonna smell like you. Claim me, little wing. Make me _yours_.”

He presses so hard it almost feels like Jason’s been punched and he concedes, loses control and begins to piss, five bottles of water plus coffee pouring out of him.

The release sends his head back, feeling as sexual as an orgasm from how long he’s been holding it. At first it trickles, then it begins to stream, once his body accepts that he’s doing this, and the release is so good. Dick whines, then moans, and Jason can hear the slick sound of him masturbating.

He opens his eyes then and grabs his cock; he aims, splashing on Dick’s abs, watching it run down over his tan skin, over his hand and down to drip off his balls before it washes away with the spray that reaches him around Jason’s body. Then he aims lower, right over Dick’s hand and cock and groans as his release continues.

It’s a sight to behold, Dick breathing heavy, and then starting to talk. “Fuck yes. Jay. Jason. Good, so good for me. Oh fuck, it’s _warm_. I can smell, fuck that’s you, Jason. Even with the water. God, fuck. I. I’m coming Jason, keep going, _oh fuck_.”

For a moment, Dick’s come and Jason’s piss combine; then the water washes them away and the stream lessens, and Jason takes Dick in his arms, skin slick and flush and, now that the urge to pee is gone, he instantly hardens and jacks off, right over Dick’s hip as Dick floats, pressing his face into Jason’s throat.

That rinses down, too, all evidence of their dirty deeds gone in the blink of an eye.

Jason knows that, next time, he doesn’t want it gone.

~~~

There’s been an itch under Jason’s skin since the shower. He’s been desperate for a night when they can do more than fuck on a roof or give heated glances at each other behind the other Bats’ backs. Tonight is perfect, an easy patrol with energy left to burn. Roy’s out of town doing something with GA, so Jason can spend the night with Dick instead, in Blüdhaven. 

He hasn’t been able to control himself since they got back to Dick’s apartment, slamming him against the wall, Dick submitting under him. It’s hot and heavy and fast, clothes strewn about the apartment as they barely make it to the bed. There is heated open-mouth kissing, a little groping, and then he eases fingers into Dick, going from one to three quick at Dick’s urging. Shoving in, it feels like a vice, like maybe Dick hasn’t slept with anyone else, either, since their last time.

They don’t use condoms with each other. But it’s a rule that if they do have sex with other people, they have to. Jason expects Dick to have sex with other people. He’s had to use sex for missions. And, it’s not like they’re anything, for all that Jason wants. He’s never voiced it – _can’t_ voice it. So, he doesn’t expect it from Dick.

He’s starting to think Dick does too, though, that the unsaid things in his eyes maybe mean he’s not sharing Dick with anyone else, especially not when he’s this tight.

He does his best to fuck Dick loose, and it’s sweaty and rushed, but hits the spot. They both come quickly; Jason from Dick’s tight, clenching hole, and Dick from Jason’s rough hand, jacking him off. Jason slips out and rests his body on Dick’s backside, rutting soft against his ass, smearing lube on his perfect tan cheeks, made only more attractive for the scar that crosses one side.

Dick isn’t even hard anymore, his cock dangling between his thighs, but he’s still squirming and presenting just as hard as before he came. His skin is turning slightly darker, a sure sign that he’s still turned on, flushing from the face down. He’s panting and it’s seriously like he hasn’t come yet, like he’s still on that edge and demanding Jason give him release.

“Jason, please. I need. I. Do it. I need—!”

His voice is escalating in pitch until he’s exhaling the last words in a whine, pushing his ass back further into Jason’s space, resting on his knees and testing his flexibility as said knees are spread wide. He makes such a pretty, devastating picture of desire and wanton need that Jason knows he can’t deny him. Not like this.

“Okay, Dickie. Yeah, okay,” he mumbles as he gets his cock in his hand and presses down on Dick’s middle back to keep him low and still while he summons a different sort of release.

It comes, a trickle at first that ends up on his hand instead of anywhere near Dick, but the other man seems to smell it instantly and squirms more, letting out a moan that triggers a full stream.

It lands right below his hand – which he quickly removes – and Jason watches, rapt, while it spills down Dick’s sides, begins to stream over his back and down his ass. In a few seconds he’s wet everywhere, and the scent of urine and Dick’s arousal is thick in the air almost instantly, like he’s an animal in heat. He continues to piss, the stream growing stronger as he relaxes, as it’s so obvious Dick wants this, his moans growing, supplemented by whines.

He’s kneading the pillows and mattress under him, thrusting his ass back like he can get more of Jason’s piss on him, encourage him somehow, just like when Jason’s fucking him. As he does, Jason can see his red hole, relaxed and covered in come from when he came inside. It gives him an idea.

He moves in closer, cutting off his stream for a moment, and parts Dick’s cheeks with one hand, revealing his hole more. He can see his come gleaming, still wet, clinging to the rim, and he plays with it for a moment with a finger of his free hand. From this angle, he can see Dick’s actually grown hard again. He’s not fully erect, too soon after he came, but he’s definitely chubbed, cock full and dangling more purposefully.

“Yes, do it. Do it, Jay. Jay, fuck.”

“Fuck is right,” Jason mutters, voice registering lower and growly, even to his own ears.

So, he does. He lets his bladder control go again and begins to piss once more, and then before too much can escape, the small stream running over Dick’s hole and down his balls, he shoves his cock into Dick’s ass. He’s loose and wet enough that it takes no effort, but once Jason’s in, he’s still tight and his body sucks at his cockhead, encouraging the flow even as Dick himself practically _howls_ before he goes still.

Still doesn’t mean quiet. As Jason pisses – rather surprised at the amount he’s able to let go given he hadn’t even felt the urge – into his welcoming, hot asshole, Dick pants and keens, his face turned to the side so he can watch Jason. Their eyes catch and Jason can’t look away from the hooded lids, the pink splash across Dick’s nose, the way his blue eyes burn with desire and something else he doesn’t want to touch on. Not yet.

He doesn’t know why pissing inside of Dick is easier than accepting the softness in his eyes and what it means – but it is.

Finally, his body can’t produce anymore. He’s a little unsure of what to do now, knowing his piss is going to spill out when he pulls out. Instead, he begins to fuck, his own cock getting hard again, and he watches as Dick’s hand moves from its death grip on a pillow to his own cock and begins stroking himself.

“Yeah, Dickie. Get yourself off. You feel good now? Know you’re mine? No one else gets to come in you. Anyone else would try to fuck you and all they’d smell is me. You’re marked, baby. _Mine_.”

Jason says the words, barely knowing what’s coming out of his mouth, he’s so turned on, his cock having flooded with blood so fast he swears he’s lightheaded. But that might just be because he’s still shocked Dick wanted this, encouraged him, and that _he just pissed in the first Robin’s ass_ , all because he’d been asked to.

Underneath him, Dick is thrusting back, encouraging Jason once more – this time to get moving and fuck him – and says, “Yes, so good, Jay. I’m yours. No one else. _Smell_ like you. _Marked_ by you, little wing.”

It drives him, a growl escaping his throat, a sense of ownership and possessiveness running through him in a way it never has, and he fucks back into Dick, eased this time not by lube, but by his own come and piss. He has no control and immediately starts fucking in earnest, turned on by the slickness he can feel around his cock, by the way Dick pushes back and lets out little _ah-ah_ ’s and long _ooooh_ ’s, his hand moving faster, slippery with his own previous release.

They come pretty close together, Dick’s orgasm and the way he squeezes tight down on Jason – a little piss and come mix spilling out as he does – sending Jason over. It’s one of the best orgasms in his life, even as he’s pretty empty, barely any come added to what he’d produced earlier. Dick though, as he fucks his own hand, the come dribbles over, spilling down his hand and onto the bed below, adding to the mess Jason has already made.

Dick falls, weight entirely on his shoulders, sticky hand resting under him until Jason tugs it out, keeping his spent cock in Dick’s ass, and tangles their hands together, come sticky and pungent.

Dick whines, a clicking sound in his throat. He’s probably thirsty after two orgasms in twenty minutes.

Jason pulls out with a slick squelch that is lewd beyond any other sex noise he’s heard in his life.

“Fuck,” he exhales, his cock trying to give another twitch of life at the noise. It does it once more as he stares at Dick’s now abused asshole after two hard fuckings so close together, as it tries to close and can’t, come and piss spilling out and down onto the bed. Objectively Jason knows it’s disgusting, but it sends a sense of pride, of calmness through his body and fuck, they’re gonna do this again, he knows.

“Jason,” Dick practically purrs, turning onto his side and blinking up at him with now-wide blue eyes. He looks like he’s coming out of a hard nap, the ones where you don’t quite know if you slept for one hour or thirteen. He’s filthy, and the room reeks of their sex and Jason’s urine. Yet, Dick doesn’t make a move to get up or scrunch his nose up at the smell, like Jason’s seen him do at crime scenes. Instead, he flips over entirely, and Jason can see more come and piss leak out of him, can now see the sticky mess of his cock, the dried piss marks on his hips.

“Fuck, Dickie. This is…that was…” he can’t even get the words out. He looks down at himself, cock also covered in come and lube and his own piss. What little hair he maintains around his cock is matted down with the mixture and he grimaces at the thought of washing it out. Maybe he’ll just shave it all like Dick does.

“Mmm, little wing,” Dick says, a curl of satisfaction in his voice. He’s smiling like the cat that caught the canary. To be honest, when Dick is like this, satisfied, in bed, he is more cat-like than bird-like, for all that he can fly. “We are definitely doing that again.”

Jason snorts. “You’re gonna have to buy a lot of bedsheets with daddy’s money.”

Dick rolls his eyes. “First, I don’t rely on B for everything. Second, _ew_ , please don’t call him my daddy ever, and _especially_ not in bed. Three, waterproof mattress pads, baby. Sheets wash.”

“We should probably still have towels next time.”

Dick considers, his head tilting. He also wriggles his ass a bit and there it is, the grimace. Jason bets the damp mattress isn’t as warm anymore. “Fair.”

Jason leans down over his stretched out and content body, to kiss the disheveled man underneath him. His hand runs over the dried marks on tanned abs, then down to cradle Dick’s soft, sticky cock. Like this, he always looks cute, relaxed. Dick tugs him into the kiss harder, hands tugging at his hair to keep them lip-locked for longer.

Finally, Jason pulls back. “We need a shower. Or five. Get up, big birdy.”

Instead of standing as Jason does, Dick slides to the end of the bed, smearing the mess further. But he grabs Jason’s hips and the move is tender, so Jason lets him. Dick presses his forehead into Jason’s stomach.

His cock isn’t getting hard any time soon, but Jason can’t escape the visual it makes. Like Dick might suck him off. Clean up the mess.

Instead, Dick tilts his head back, chin resting on his abs now, hands light on Jason’s hips. “Thank you.”

Instantly, Jason gets uncomfortable and shifts. Dick just looks so earnest, so oddly thankful that Jason fucking pissed on him. _In_ him.

“Yeah, well,” he says, after clearing his throat. “It was hot.”

Dick smiles his little smile that Jason refuses to think about, and then he stands and drags them both to the bathroom.

He’ll make Dick change the sheets later.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Let me know if you want more, I got drunk pissing, longer holding times, and more messes in mind.~~
> 
> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
